moqaplanetfandomcom-20200214-history
Realms
Traditionally, the Moqans have subdivided Moqa in so-called realms (Opolni: fal) instead of continents. These realms are analoguous to cultural regions. They are centred around a powerful civilization that acts as a regional power. The realms can be compared to spheres of influence of these civilizations. Some regions are considered tribal and not part of any realm traditionally speaking. The Tgopoli Has-hudu is often included with the Opolni Realm, but most of the western and central provinces have never been an integral part of the Opolni sphere of influence. List of realms Cochak realm The Cochak realm (Cochakfal) is centred around the Cochak civilizations of southern Cochuka, most notably the Cochukan Empire and succeeding Cochukan Republic. It comprises the southern parts of Cochuka except for Sidinodho. Originally, the Cochak realm consisted of several kingdoms that were united on multiple occassions by empires and Cochak dynasties. Cavion is also considered part of the Cochakfal, as is Atendertachal, the western part of Urtachal. Alsadaije is sometimes considered part of the Cochak realm, especially the northern provinces. The Cochak realm is also referred to as Adene after the ancient Adene Empire, whose boundaries corresponded roughly with the current Cochakfal boundaries. Dhonesidh realm The Dhonesidh realm (Dhonesfal) comprises the Sidinodho region of Cochuka and the countries of Garande, Igtiyadho, Tujhol, Kaohsen and surrounding Cochukan prefectures. Its borders correspond with the former Dhonesidh Empire. The primary languages of the realm are all member of the Dhonesidh language family and there is a strong sense of pan-Dhonesidhism (Gabjadhonesidhoire) present in the region. Traditionally speaking, the Dhonesidh realm alternated between a state of war and relative peace with the Cochak realm. Envinan realm The Envinan realm (Envinfal) comprises the bulk of the countries on the eastern half of Cominore. It is centred around Envina. The other countries of the Envinan realm are Coauni, Cetaia, Ihonds, Ihonds tho Seese, Altameria, Varana, Kahnliate, Titio, Virlinia, Monrovia, Kensterzio, Abahoughyate, Al-Etia, Garria and Denianskai. It also comprises the Feralesi, Sragwanalan, Cancoauni and parts of the Skai region of Kadaitska. Umoraie is sometimes counted as part of the Envinan realm because of its former status as a constituency of the Etian Union. In practice, it falls under the Cassaian realm because of its geographical proximity to primarily Cassaian speaking regions. The Envinan realm is characterized by its large number of Envinan diaspora outside of Envina. More than half of all ethnic Envinans live outside Envina. A nation of traders and immigrant communities, the Envinan empire exerted a lot of control over the region. However, the Envinan realm has become a controversial term outside of Envina because of its connotations with the Cominore War, a war of conquest initiated by Envina. The Envinan realm overlaps with the Cassaian realm: the western half of Etia is also within the Cassaian sphere of influence. Historically, there has been lots of tension between Cassai and Envina. The disputes that arose between the two nations often resulted in proxy wars between Cassai en Envina in Cetaia and Etia. The states around Titio are sometimes referred to as Titianfal, the Titian realm: Titio, Kensterzio, Monrovia, Virlinia, Alsadije and Ihonds tho Seese. Mivhan realm The Mivhan realm (Mivhafal) comprises the MIvha region of Kadaitska and the country of Etreika. Large parts of the region are mountainous and sparsely inhabited. Most of the land is inhabited by tribal ethnic groups that live in the valleys. The Mivhan realm has its origin in the feudal system of vassals and subordinate states under the Mivhan crown in Coursil, the core area of the Mivhan realm. The Mivhan realm is one of the three Kadaitskan realms. Kammarian realm The Kammarian realm (Kammarfal) comprises the Kammarian lands, collectively referred to as Kammakore (excluding the Feralesi region), and the countries of Serdi and Kola. Its fertile soil and strong leaders made Kammakore the most powerful state of Cominore after Sornomali. Together with Envina, it waged a destructive war on a collection of neighbouring countries, seeking total domination of the Cominore continent. After its defeat, Kammakore became a part of Kadaitska, uniting the three Kadaitskan realms of Mivha, Kavi and Kammakore. Kavin realm The Kavin realm (Kavinfal) is centred around Disji, the historical region inhabited by the Kavani and Disjiani-speaking Kavins. Originally from Sornomali, the Kavins established kingdoms east of Kammaria and in the Disji. The Kavin realm is centred around Disji, the heartland of Cominore. The colonization of Evauta, Ereta and eventually Skai led to the establishment of the Kavin realm that corresponded with the borders of the Kavin Empire. Cassaian realm The Cassaian realm (Cassaifal ''or ''Cassaicaopan) comprises the countries of Cassai, Modjé, Erevista, Umoraie, Tenrili and Kothaar. It has its origins in the Cassaian Empire, which controlled both the fertile Menicassai region and the mountainous Hundacassai region. It united with the Cassaian Thalassocracy, (Chetugacassai, Cassai of the Coast) and controlled the trade routes in the seas north of Cominore. Instead of continously annexing territory, Cassai fortified its borders heavily and relied on a defensive military strategy. This allowed for a stable and safe society within its borders. By trading and military expeditions in the sparsely populated Suwina region, Cassai gained a lot of influence in the region. Ubis' realm The Ubis' realm (Ubis'fal) comprises the southern half of Ubisa. It is one of the largest and most powerful realms of Moqa, as it is completely united under one government. Ubisa and Zybyra were a dual monarchy that united countless nations in central Unryie. After the Egalitarian Revolution, the newly formed Egalitarian Ubisan state conquered the southwestern kingdoms and states of Unryie (Urtachal, Umalia, Minobetha, Aoseheneki and several smaller city states). The influence of the Ubis' realm stretches far beyond its borders. Thuane Thuane, sometimes called the Thuanian realm (Duanfal) is a region comprising the Thuane mainland, Glidanamh and Jaba. It consists of the countries of Na Tein, Cao Senh, Thusisa, Thuania, Glidanamh and parts of Ubisa. Most of the inhabitants of the region are Thuanian. Its society is characterized by its emphasis on spirituality and the Thuanian states are essentially all theocracies. Together with the Cadaran realm and the Ubis' realm, Thuane forms Unryie, the Eastern World, a name for all land east of Urtachal. Cadaran realm The Cadaran realm (Cadarfal ''or ''Çadaranhya) consists of the countries of Cadaro and Asin Cadaran, both Cadarani-speaking. These maritime nations were once very isolated from the rest of Moqa, thus developing an unique culture and society. Nowadays, it is the best developed part of Moqa with the highest standard of living of the whole planet.